Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for small-sized camera modules in a wide variety of multimedia field such as notebook personal computers, camera-equipped mobile phones, PDAs, or toys, and even for surveillance cameras or image input devices such as information terminals of video tape recorders. In particular, small-sized camera modules for smart phones are in trend of being developed according to growing demands of customers who prefer smaller designs.
Such camera modules are manufactured using image sensor chips of CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor). The image sensor condenses light from an object through a lens, converts a light signal to an electric signal, and transmits an image to a display media such as an LCD display device so that the object may be displayed on the display media.
As the camera module is being miniaturized, components such as the image sensor are also in trend of miniaturization accordingly. Here, fluid impurities which may be generated during the manufacturing process or adhesive impurities such as burr, may be transferred to the image sensor and/or the infrared cutoff filter arranged on an lower portion of the lens holder. Once impurities adhere to the image sensor or the infrared cutoff filter, a fault such as image pollution may occur in the camera module.